Chuubou Sonken
Chubou is supposedly Hakufu's sister, although it is later revealed that she really wasn't, she was still taken in as a sister, by Hakufu. She is well read, as she is seen many times reciting quotes from the Romance of the Three kingdoms novel Soul History Chubou Sonken is the destined wife of Koukin Shuuyu. Appearance Chubou is a very beautiful, and graceful girl. She has very long back length, light brown hair, which she wears a bonet in. Her hair is also long enough to cover her forehead as well. She is usually seen wearing a light green small vest, and a dark green sundress, a small short sleeved dress shirt and a ribbon on the collar. Personality Chubou is shown to be a very gentle girl, as she never actually fights even once. She is also shown to be very kind, as she is very nice to everyone she meets, be it an old or new comrade. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Chubou was first seen in hotel in which Hakufu and Kan-u was fighting. She came looking for her sister which turns out to be Hakufu. She is then taken home them much to Koukin's surprise oas they never knew about her existence. She then seen introducing herself to Koukin,Hakufu and Goei. She gets upset when Koukin calls her with her last name request him to call her by her first name just like he calls Hakufu. She then seen taking bath with Hakufu which is accidently seen by Koukin. She is surprised to find out that Koukin and Hakufu have seen each others naked usually. Chubou is always shy and blushed whenever Koukin touches her. She is also seen to have feeling for Koukin. She is then introduced to the big four who says that she doesnot look like Hakufu's sister. Then she is tried to be raped by Enin who wants Hakufu to give up her leader post to him. But the big four's help Chubou is rescued. She is also very skilled in cooking. Later when real Saji gains mind control over Hakufu she helps Koukin to get her back to herself. She is then seen to admit that she is not Hakufu's sister and her real name is Sokyou which reveals that she is destined to be Koukin's wife. She also apolagise to them for deceiving them and tells she just wants get touch with Koukin. But Koukin is still confused and ask her why she suddenly decided to tell the truth. She then says that she realized Koukin's love for Hakufu and she is far suitable and close than her for him. Koukin then advice Chubou not to let her fate control her and she is still their sister. Later she helps them to fight the real Saji and befriend her. In the last episode, Chubou thanks Koukin, Hakufu and others for giving her wonderfull memories. Hakufu and Koukin says that the come to home to meet her again and again and that she always their sister. Chubou leaves with real Saji to her village. Trivia *Shoukyou is a character exclusive to the anime. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nanyo Academy Category:Anime Only Characters